The present invention relates to driving circuit technology, and more particularly, to a color cast compensation method.
In order to solve the problem of residual images in a liquid crystal display, over driving is usually utilized in the existing skills. Each stable state of liquid crystal molecules corresponds to a specific voltage. When a voltage is applied to an electrode, the liquid crystal molecules will rotate but will not instantly rotate to a target state. Instead, the liquid crystal molecules achieve the state after a certain amount of response time. The higher the voltage is, the faster the liquid crystal molecules rotate. In a traditional liquid crystal display, the driving voltage applied to the liquid crystal molecules is a voltage corresponding to the target state. Since different gray levels correspond to different voltages as well as the angles the liquid crystal molecules need to rotate at are different, this results in significantly different response time for different gray levels. In a liquid crystal display adopting the over driving technology, the applied driving voltage is slightly higher than the voltage corresponding to the target state in the beginning such that the liquid crystal molecules rotate more fast, and the voltage drops down to the voltage corresponding to the target state after the target state is achieved so as to maintain the state. This can effectively shorten the response time and even the response time for different gray levels.
In thin-film-transistor liquid crystal displays, triple-gate type adopts pixel inversion driving in accompanying with column inversion in order to save power consumption. However, the charging time of the pixel electrode of the triple-gate type is very short and insufficient charge for the pixel electrode is easily occurred. When foreground and background color difference is large, jaggies may appear due to insufficient charge for the pixel electrodes corresponding to foreground contour parts, and fonts become rough and it exercises a great influence on the display quality. In addition, for some special screen images such as a screen image formed by dark and bright pixels interlaced with each other and a screen image formed by two dark pixels and two bright pixels adjacent to and interlaced with each other, performing color cast compensation on the triple-gate LCD panel will make noise points appear on the screen image and the color cast compensation results may backfire. The afore-described technical problems affect the display effects of the liquid crystal display panels and are required to be solved.